Mario SKATE
Mario SKATE is a skateboarding game for the Nintendo Wii. It is made by Nintendo and FOF, Inc. Plot It is Mario's birthday, and Peach is throwing a big party at her castle. Mario unwraps a gift from Peach and sees that it is a skateboard. Then Mario buys more skateboards for everyone else. Soon enough, the skateboard fad has taken the Mushroom Kingdom by storm! Bowser hears about this and spends months training his skills, then challenges Mario to a showdown at his castle. Mario gladly accepts the offer! Characters (and their stats) Default Mario *Ollie: 5/10 *Speed: 5/10 *Turn: 5/10 *Trick: 5/10 *Grind: 5/10 The most balanced character. Best used if for people new to the game. *Special Move: Super Mario (Midair B+^, then V) Mario grows huge in the air, then shrinks back down right before he lands on his board. Luigi *Ollie: 4/10 *Speed: 6/10 *Turn: 4/10 *Trick: 6/10 *Grind: 4/10 He has his ups and downs, but overall he's pretty good. *Special Move: Green Missile (Hold B+< or >) Like in SSB, Luigi shoots himself sideways like a bullet. Peach *Ollie: 3/10 *Speed: 7/10 *Turn: 6/10 *Trick: 7/10 *Grind: 2/10 Overall she's pretty good, but she has downright terrible grinding skills. She's also sensitive to even the slightest touch of the control stick. *Special Move: Peach Blossom (Midair, < then > while holding A) Like in Brawl, pictures of Peach and a border come around the screen as Peach does several elegant tricks in the air. Daisy *Ollie: 7/10 *Speed: 5/10 *Turn: 2/10 *Trick: 8/10 *Grind: 1/10 Like Peach, she's an okay character. She has 2 great stats, 1 average one, and 2 terrible ones. She's balanced, for the most part. *Special Move: Flower Tornado (Midair ^, <, >, V) Daisy spins around doing 360s and stuff in midair, then a flower symbol appears directly below her board and everything turns orange. While she does this flowers and flower petals get whisked toward her because of her spinning around so much. Yoshi *Ollie: 9/10 *Speed: 8/10 *Turn: 2/10 *Trick: 9/10 *Grind: 5/10 Yoshi has stats comparable to Daisy's, but are much better, save turn, which is the same. One of the better characters. *Special Move: Flutter Flip (> or <, then ^) Yoshi flutter jumps into the air, with board in hand. However, he goes in a loop-de-loop so he's upside down for a few seconds. Then he lands while giving the peace sign. Birdo Donkey Kong Wario Waluigi *Ollie: 8/10 *Speed: 6/10 *Turn: 8/10 *Trick: 3/10 *Grind: 3/10 Waluigi is a pretty good character, but an essential stat, Trick is low, so you might be better off choosing someone else. *Special Move: Waluigi Yeah Yeah Yeah! (Midair V then A+B) Waluigi flips into the air, and is about to do his special move, but looses his footing and slips off the board. Several purple weeds rise out of the ground to grab his limbs and save him, then he gets sent down gently. After he gets up, the board falls on his head. Toad Koopa Baby Mario Mii Unlockable Diddy Kong Dry Bones Hammer Bro King Boo Pianta Petey Piranha Baby Luigi Toadette Bowser Jr Bowser Shy Guy Blooper *Ollie: 10/10 *Speed: 3/10 *Turn: 8/10 *Trick: 3/10 *Grind: 2/10 All of Blooper's stats except Turn and Ollie are completely terrible. However, his ollie is undoubtebly the best in the game! *Special Move: Ink Lift (^ then ^ then ^, all while holding B) Blooper ollies into the air, then continually squirts ink to rise higher into the air. Then he dive-bombs his board. Rosalina Parks Those marked with askterisks are unlockable. *Mario Park *Peach's Castle *Yoshi's Island *DK Isle *Wario City *Delfino Plaza *Luigi's Mansion *Daisy Cruise *Waluigi Stadium *Toad's Factory* *Dry Dry Ruins* *Airship Fleet* *Bowser's Castle* *Rainbow Road* Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Skateboarding Games